


Hot Grapes

by Marebear



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Idea by @ProbablyNotRizeKamishiro, Other, TAZ Amnesty, aka oh my god they were roommates, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marebear/pseuds/Marebear
Summary: “Aubrey, darling, what the fuck.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a Holittle discord!  
> https://discord.gg/DbshrND

Hollis fished in their pocket for the key as they stood in front of their apartment, balancing two bags of groceries on their other arm.

The door swung open as they leaned awkwardly on it. They tensed, then sighed. “Aubrey, what have I told you about leaving the door open?” Hollis shifted one of the bags to their other arm before dumpi for the bowl and offered it to Hollis. “Want some?”

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Hot grapes.”

Hollis paused, hand halfway to the bowl. “H...hot gr—”

“Yep, hot grapes. I microwaved them.”

Hollis took a deep breath. “Aubrey, darling, what the fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey leaned around the doorframe casually. “Hey Hollis, want a snack?”

Hollis looked up from where they were embroidering a patch for their jacket. “Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“Hot grapes,” said Aubrey, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Hollis sighed deeply. “Aubrey, I _told_ you, don’t use the microwave for hot fruit anymore. Grapes explode and it’s a miracle the whole kitchen didn’t light on fire last time.”

Aubrey stepped all the way into the doorway, grin deepening. “Don’t worry, I didn’t use the microwave.”

”Wh-“

Her hands coated themselves in flame.

”Aubrey,” wheezed Hollis. “Please. You can’t keep doing this, Aubrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on tungle dot hellscape @be-gay-do-tax-fraud
> 
> Don’t forget to join the Holittle discord!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @be-gay-do-tax-fraud


End file.
